


Realities of War

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki knows the realities of having a man on the warfront.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realities of War

Of the women who wait for a man to return, most know the realities of war. A man who is surrounded by the bleakness of war may stray from his promises. Even at the furthest northern posts, there are women.

Yuki knows these realities and does not hold onto delusions of Nealan remaining exclusively faithful to her. She would be a fool.

When she tells Shinkokami this, the princess only says, "he may surprise you, Yuki."

When they are reunited—finally—Neal picks her up and twirls her around, and when she meets his gaze, she sees no guilt there.


End file.
